falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Charleston Capitol Building terminal entries
Charleston Capitol Building terminal entries are a series of terminal entries found on terminals in the Charleston Capitol Building in Fallout 76. Crime log terminal Doe, J , Christmas Eve. Subject was captured aftergang of Raiders attempted an attack on Southeastern City Limits. A deadly, but quick and decisive battle occurred: 7 Responders dead. 24 other Responders and other civilians injured, some in critical condition. Raider casualties numbered 8 unidentified individuals. Most suspects fled on foot. Responders chose not to pursue after sustaining such heavy losses, under advisement it could lead to further casualties. Resolution: Subject Jane Doe is the sole living Raider recovered from the incident. She is in serious condition, currently in a downstairs holding cell under intense interrogation. Identity unknown, but statements reveal a personal connection to the Raider leader. }} Gardiner, R. Matoukas, G. of illegal chems found in the subject's basement. Resolution: Matoukas sentenced to 5 years hard labor under close supervision, with possibility of parole for good behavior. Chems were seized and destroyed. }} Peterson, V. missed by Mr. Peterson. It became clear Victoria Peterson herself was the kidnapper. Responder Smith tracked down suspect. Both children recovered. Resolution: Subject plead guilty to all counts. Peterson family worked out issues in court. Both agreed to voluntary exile. Children left in foster care. }} Tomlin, B DMV application terminal Government ID Application (DMV-AT-21C) Robot Registration (DMV-RC-03B) of 1205 to 1305 every other THURSDAY. Currently, the wait for office hours is -1303 hours. }} Customer Concern Report (DMV-00-00A-A) Error Code Handling Error 01-A Error 34B/1 Error 77A/3 Error 99/9/9 DMV number terminal Boot up Department B Boot up Department C Governor's terminal Capital Mail Relay Can't reach DC Treasury called Another Mayor in Watoga? away from our town." -Maggie }} Grafton Steel any chance at tourism in the northern valley with that ash. Now they don't have manufacturing or tourism? If you thought the worker riots were bad before, they'll be out there thick as fleas on a dogs back. Fix this. -Poole }} Personal Logs Travel Schedule Campaign Contributions State Budget Allocation Holbrook's terminal Capital Mail Relay Envoy to Taggerdy They've left their bunkers It was a massacre Deal has to change Personal Logs What they hell are they? I barely made it anyone would know what is going on with the war it'd be one of our mining magnates, but I couldn't get anyone to answer. I don't know if they are up there or not. We were racing a bad looking storm on the way back and were waylaid by some ruffians who'd set up a blockade like some old time highwaymen. They backed off when they saw we out numbered them and one actually tried to offer to cut me a check to buy some food off us. Some people have no grip on the reality of our situation. We sent them packing and got back here before the storm hit. }} Where is Washington? Poole's terminal Capital Mail Relay Morgantown This isn't over Personal Logs That could've gone better It's like a side show He thinks he's so smart he's soooooo smart. As if I wouldn't find out about his schemes. If he ever took the time to get to know who he works with, he'd know that Tom is married to my cousin. He came to me straight away about their little deal. I told Tom to keep me informed if anything too malicious started up. Don't do in the dark what you don't want brought out in the light, Holbrook. }} Registrar's terminal Christmas Rations for forgeries and impersonators attempting to get double rations. A full audit WILL be performed next week and any overages will be deducted from your own rations. Tanner Holbrook, Majority Leader Charleston Emergency Government }} Suspension of Services Access Central Records Security terminal Accounts Account Lockdowns Samuel Blackwell =Unlock = Veronica Hale =Unlock = Guillermo Reyes =Unlock = Password Resets Sidney Malchek Mark Hammershire Tickets Chelsea Banks: Blank Terminal Rodney Gertz: Failing to retrieve files Leonard Carrington: Terminal keys not working William Meeks: Holotape Stuck Notes Billy Tendel Donuts in the lounge Happy Hours Senator Blackwell's terminal Enter Security Override ;Without G26 security clearance: ;With G26 security clearance: Senator Blackwell's terminal (unlocked) Memos Energy Meeting Vault-Tec Fundraising Gala Raleigh Clay Release Appointments Correspondence Senator Jon McDougall Subject: Energy Conference Subject: Upcoming Meeting Subject: (NONE) Perry Fisher Subject: No Luck Subject: McDougall RE: Subject: Raleigh Clay Curtis Cline Subject: Canceled Appointment Subject: Advice Subject: Divorce Update T. Subject: Intelligence Committee Subject: Dept. of Agriculture Subject: Raleigh Clay Voter services terminal } { ELECTIONS HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY! PLEASE CONTACT ELECTION ADMINISTRATOR! } ---------------------------------------------------- }} Active ballot measures Category:Fallout 76 terminal entries